


Imparted Inspiration

by NorsePearl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Paternal Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePearl/pseuds/NorsePearl
Summary: Lyna has trouble sleeping due to nightmares. It's a good thing that the Crystal Exarch is there to offer some reassuring words. Pure fluff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Imparted Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosamynal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/gifts).



> I wrote this for Rosamynal after she gave me this cute prompt.

“You have naught to fear, there are none of them there.”

“... are you sure?”

The girl’s voice was meek, timid still as she clung to his neck and buried her face against him for comfort. This was nothing new to the Exarch. Ever since he had taken in the girl she had been plagued by nightmares on a regular basis. How many nights hadn’t he been stirred from his books by the sudden sound of her terrified screams echoing from the next chamber? How many times hadn’t he rushed to her side to comfort her and reassure her that the Sin eaters wouldn’t get to her as well. She was safe. Not that he could blame the child for clinging so tightly to him, scared and traumatized still. Instead he pulled her closer, murmuring softly that he was there and would protect her. Even if she didn’t seem to  _ quite _ believe him that there were no Sin eaters under her bed.

“... can you check again?” Lyna prodded in a barely audible tone, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

A mirthful chuckle left him as he smiled gently down at the little vii as she hesitantly stared up at him with big, pink eyes. All while her big ears pressed against the back of her head. How could he ever deny her?

“But of course.”

Letting go of Lyna he pulled back from the bed, steadying himself on his staff as he leaned down to peer underneath the bed and into the shadows underneath. In the corner of his eye he was aware of the girl leaning forward as well, though she was obviously rather reluctant to leave the safety of the bed as per unwritten bed monster protocol.

“None, as I said. Only dust bunnies and the toys you were looking for the other day, little one.” His tone was amused as he rose again, watching the sheepish look on her face. No, now was  _ not  _ the time to admonish her for not cleaning her room properly. Even if she looked calmer she was still somewhat shaken, that much he could tell simply from looking at her and how she reached for his robes again with her small hands. Leaving so soon would not be the way to help her fall asleep again.

“I suppose that tonight calls for a second bedtime story” the Exarch offered with a soft smile. A distraction might help ease her mind and help her relax again, and if it was something he had learned the last year, Lyna was often too shy to speak her mind. As expected her face brightened up slightly at the offer, and she nodded her little head eagerly, her ears flopping slightly with the movement.

“Very well, then let us get you nice and comfortable again.”

It didn’t take long for the Exarch to get the little vii tucked back into bed, ensuring her wriggling didn’t upset the covers and pillows. Once the child was comfortable and looking up at him with eager curiosity he cleared his throat.

“Once upon a time there was a land. A land cast in eternal light,” he began, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, letting his staff rest against his shoulder.

A soft gasp left the girl, her eyes big in wonder as her ears perked up in obvious interest. “Like ours!”

“Yes, Lyna. Just like Norvrandt.” A knowing smile grazed his lips as he nodded in confirmation before continuing the impromptu tale. “While it was bright and beautiful, this beauty had also attracted monsters. Horrible monsters. For many years they spread terror, for the people were alone and powerless to stop them. Many had tried… and all had failed. Not a single day nor night passed without them calling to the heavens for help. For many years their pleas went unheard. Until…”

The pause had its intended effect. Waiting on the next word the little vii stared up at the Exarch in anticipation, her ears turned forward as she gripped the covers tightly.

“Until…?”

“Until the day a friend to the realm appeared. A brave and kind soul who had heard their cry for help, traversing impossible hurdles to finally be at their side.” The Exarch swallowed carefully before he continued, smiling kindly down at the young girl as he stroked her hair with his free hand. “And with them they brought untold power… the power of Darkness to vanquish the beasts that had plagued the lands for so long. Bravely they fought, and even though the beasts were many… the hero did not stop. Not until they had restored the land and saved its people.”

A silent ‘wow’ left the little vii where she was snuggled up underneath the covers, though her mouth quickly widened into a tired yawn as her eyelids grew heavier. A welcome sign indeed, the Exarch concluded for himself.

“Close your eyes, Lyna. I will remain here for a while so you need not worry,” he assured her. It would most likely not take too much longer considering how she kept blinking in an attempt to keep herself awake. Reassured by his words she turned over to sleep on her side, all while the Exarch reached down to stroke her back gently as she got comfortable. It seemed to help as her breathing grew slow and steady, and he felt her relax as she snuggled up. Minutes passed as he sat there silently on the edge of her bed, finding his mind wandering on the little story he had just shared with her. Clearly Lyna too had been musing over it, as he heard her soft voice, barely audible in the silent room.

“... I hope the hero... will come here as well soon,” Lyna mumbled tiredly, burying her face against her pillows, her voice muffled and trailing off as she finally drifted off to sleep again. Quietly the Exarch watched her calm face… then cautiously reached a hand out, one crystal finger brushing some of her hair away from her face. Young, old… it didn’t make a difference in how they all wished for salvation from the approaching Calamity. An end to the Light’s relentless rule. 

The time when he would finally see  _ them _ again.

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love Emet-Selch fanfics or FFXIV fanfics in general? Do you want to connect with other writers and artists? There is a Discord for you! Come [join us](https://discord.gg/2PcQEJE)!


End file.
